List of Australian poets
The poets listed below were either citizens or residents of Australia or published the bulk of their poetry while living there. Years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A #Arthur Henry Adams (1872-1936) Journalist, poet and playwright originally from New Zealand #Francis Adams (1862-1893), poet originally from England. #Robert Adamson (born 1944) Poet and publisher #Adam Aitken (born 1960) #Jordie Albiston (born 1961) #Kaye Aldenhoven #James Alexander Allan (1889-1956) #Leslie Holdsworthy Allen (1879-1964) #Richard James Allen (born 1960) #Ivy Alvarez #Richard Appleton (1932-2005) #Ethel Anderson (1883-1958) #Robyn Archer (born 1948) #Timoshenko Aslanides (born 1943) #Tilly Aston (1873-1947) #Rupert Atkinson (1881-1961) #Dorothy Auchterlonie (1915-1991) B #Peter Bakowski (born 1954) #Lex Banning (1921-1965) #Ken Barratt (born 1906) #Tim Barritt (born 1951) #Emily Mary Barton (1817-1909) #Arthur Bayldon (1865-1958) #William Baylebridge (1883-1942) #Eric Beach (born 1947) #Bruce Beaver (1928-2004) #Randolph Bedford (1868-1941) #Ruth Bedford (1882–1963) Dramatist and children's poetry #Lisa Bellear (1961-2006) #Anthony J. Bennett (born 1950) #Stefanie Bennett (born 1945) #Judith Beveridge (born 1956) #Walter Billeter (born 1943) #Judith Bishop (born 1972) #Peter Bladen (born 1922) #John Blight (1913-1995) #MML Bliss (1951-2005) #Barcroft Boake (1866-1892) #Merlinda Bobis (born 1959) #Ken Bolton (born 1949) #Henry Ernest Boote (1865-1949) Trade union activist and journalist #Jenny Boult (aka MML Bliss) (1951-2005) #John Philip Bourke (1860-1914) #Peter Boyle (born 1951) #Francis Brabazon (1907-1984) #James Bradley (born 1967) #E.J. Brady (1869–1952) #John Jefferson Bray (1912-1995) #Christopher Brennan (1870-1932) #Michael Brennan (born 1973) #John Le Gay Brereton (1871-1933) #Lily Brett (born 1946) #R F. Brissenden (1928-1991) #David Brooks (born 1953) #Pam Brown (born 1948) #Vincent Buckley (1925-1988) #Charles Buckmaster (1951-1972) #Andrew Burke (poet) (born 1944) #joanne burns (born 1945) #Sam Byfield (born 1981) C #Caroline Caddy (born 1944) #Ada Cambridge (1844–1926) #David Campbell (1915-1979) #Elizabeth Campbell #Raffaello Carboni (1817-1875) #Kieran Carroll #Gary Catalano (1947-2002) #Lee Cataldi (born 1942) #Nancy Cato (1917-2000) #Hubert Church (1857-1932) #Alison Clark (born 1945) #Robert Clark (born 1911) #Ross Clark #Marcus Clarke (1846-1881) (better known as novelist) #Justin Clemens (born 1969) #R.L. Coburn (born 1994) #Hal Colebatch (born 1945) #Laurence Collinson (1925-1986) #Anna Couani (born 1948) #Alexander Craig (born 1923) #Robert Crawford (1868-1930) #Louise Crisp (born 1957) #Alice Guerin Crist (1876-1941) #Julian Croft (born 1941) #Alison Croggon (born 1962) #M.T.C. Cronin (born 1963) #Zora Cross (1890-1964) #Margaret Curran (1887-1962) #Margaret J. Curtis (born 1957) #James Cuthbertson (1851-1910) #Lidija Cvetkovic (born 1967) #Jamal Hope Cooke (born 1993) D ]] #Victor Daley (1858–1905) #Luke Davies (born 1962) #Beatrice Davis (1909-1992) #Jack Davis (1917–2000) #Norma L. Davis (1905–1945) #Bruce Dawe (born 1930) #Sarah Day (born 1958) #Dulcie Deamer (1890–1972) #Joel Deane (born 1969) #C.J. Dennis (1876-1938) The Songs of a Sentimental Bloke #Enid Derham (1882-1941) #James Devaney (1890-1976) #B.R. Dionysius (born 1969) #Rosemary Dobson (born 1920) #Lucy Dougan (born 1966) #Michael Dransfield (1948-1973) #Michael Dugan (1947-2006) Also children's writer and poetry editor of Overland #Laurie Duggan (born 1949) #Jas H. Duk (1939-1992) #Max Dunn (1895-1963) #Neil Dunn (born 1966) #Geoffrey Dutton (1922-1998) #Edward Dyson (1865-1931) E #Stephen Edgar (born 1951) #Chris Edwards (born 1955) #Anne Elder (1918–1976) #Ernest Sando Emmerson (1870–1919) #Louis Esson (1879–1943) #George Essex Evans (1863–1909) #John K. Ewers (1904–1978) #Frank Eyre (1910–1988) F #Diane Fahey (born 1945) #John Farrell (1851-1904) #Michael Farrell (born 1965) #Barron Field (1786-1846) #Mary Finnin (born 1906) #R.D. Fitzgerald (1902-1987) #Roderick Flanagan (1828-1862) #Lionel Fogarty (born 1958) #Mary Hannay Foott (1846-1918) #John Forbes (1950-1998) #William Forster (1818-1882) #John Foulcher (born 1956) #Len Fox (1905-2004) #Brentley Frazer (born 1972) #Friendly Street Poets (1977- ) #Mary E. Fullerton (1868-1946) #Joseph Furphy (1843-1912) G ]] #Katherine Gallagher (born 1935) #William Gay (1865–1897) #Leon Gellert (1892–1977) #Edwin Gerard (1891–1965) #Jane Gibian (born 1972) #G.H. Gibson ("Ironbark") (1846–1921) #Kevin Gilbert (1933–1993) #Mary Gilmore (1865–1962) #Peter Goldsworthy (born 1951) #W.T. Goodge (1862–1909) #Adam Lindsay Gordon (1833–1870) #J.W. Gordon (Jim Grahame) (1874–1949) #Alan Gould (born 1949) #Paul Grano (1894–1975) #Jamie Grant (born 1949) #Richard Harry Graves (1898–1971) #Robert Gray (born 1945) #H.M. Green (1881–1962) #Gavin Greenlees (1930–1983) H ]] #Helen Haenke (1916–1978) #Rodney Hall (born 1935) #David Hallett (born 1954) #Philip Hammial (born 1937) #Susan Hampton (born 1949) #Lesbia Harford (1891–1927) #W.E. Harney (1895–1962) #Charles Harpur (1813–1868) #Edward Harrington (1895–1966) #Max Harris (1921–1995) #Robert Harris (1951–1993) #Jennifer Harrison (born 1955) #Martin Harrison (born 1949) #Les Harrop (born 1948) #J.S. Harry (born 1939) #Kevin Hart (born 1954) #Patrick Joseph Hartigan (1879–1952) #William Hart-Smith (1911–1990) #Gwen Harwood (1920–1995) #Nicholas Hasluck (born 1942) #James Hebblethwaite (1857–1921) #Anita Heiss (born 1968) #Jill Hellyer (born 1925) founding member of the Australian Society of Authors #Kris Hemensley (born 1946) #Thomas William Heney (1862–1928) #Steven Herrick (born 1958) #Grant Hervey (1880–1933) #Paul Hetherington (born 1958) #Dorothy Hewett (1923–2002) #Charles Higham (born 1931) #Tyler Higson (born 1992) #Barry Hill (born 1943) Ghosting William Buckley #Richard Hillman (born 1964) #Philip Hodgins (1969–1995) #Sarah Holland-Batt (born 1982), Queensland #Harry Hooton (1908–1961) #Ada Verdun Howell (1902–1981) #A.D. Hope (1907-2000) #Peter Hopegood (1891–1967) #Richard Henry Horne (1802-1884), England / Australia #George Howe (1769–1821) #Ada Verdun Howell (1902–1981) #Flexmore Hudson (1913–1988) #Frieda Hughes (born 1960) #Barry Humphries (born 1934) #Coral Hull (born 1965) #Douglas Smith Huyghue (1816–1891)http://www.litencyc.com/php/speople.php?rec=true&UID=2285 I #Rex Ingamells (1913–1955) #Eric Irvin (1908–1992) #Margaret Irvin (born 1916) J #Clive James (born 1939) #Alan Jefferies (born 1957) #Graham Jenkin (born 1938) #Brian Joseph Jenkins (born 1940) #John Jenkins (born 1949) #Wendy Jenkins (born 1952) #Kate Jennings (born 1948) #Sydney Jephcott (1864–1951) #Martin Johnston (1947-1990) #Evan Jones (born 1931) #Jill Jones (born 1951) #John Joseph Jones (1930–2000) #Rae Desmond Jones (born 1941) K ]] #Adeeb Kamal Ad-Deen (born 1953) Award winning Arabic language poet of Iraqi origin #Jayne Fenton Keane #Nancy Keesing (1923–1993) #Antigone Kefala (born 1935) #Christopher Kelen (born 1958) #S.K. Kelen (born 1956) #Anne Kellas (born 1951) #Henry Kendall (1839–1882) #Francis Kenna (1865–1932) #Thomas Kent (born 1956) #Frederick Kesner (born 1967) #John Kinsella (born 1963) #Paul Knobel (born 1948) #Lee Knowles (born 1941) #Peter Kocan (born 1947) #komninos (aka Komninos Zervos) (born 1950) #Rudi Krausmann (born 1933) L ]] #Mike Ladd (born 1959) #David Lake (born 1929) #Eve Langley (1908–1974) #Louis Lavater (1867–1953) #Anthony Lawrence (born 1957) #Henry Lawson (1867–1922) #Louisa Lawson (1848–1920) #William Lawson (1876–1957) #Bronwyn Lea (born 1969) #Geoffrey Lehmann (born 1940) #John Leonard (born 1965) #Emma Lew (1962) #Brigitte Lewis (born 1983) #Cassie Lewis (born 1974) #Kate Lilley (born 1960) #Jack Lindsay (1900–1990) #Jessie Litchfield (1883–1956) #Kate Llewellyn (born 1936) #R.H. Long (1874–1948) #Audrey Longbottom (c. 1922–1986) #William Little (1839–1916) #Arthur Alfred Lynch (1861–1934) #Myron Lysenko (born 1952) M ]] #Frederick T. Macartney (1887-1980) #Louise Mack (1870-1935) #Dorothea Mackellar (1885-1968) #Kenneth Seaforth Mackenzie (1913-1955) #Jennifer Maiden (born 1949) #Ern Malley (hoax poet) #David Malouf (born 1934) #John Manifold (1915–1985) #Leonard Mann (1895–1981) #Frederic Manning (1882–1935) #Chris Mansell (born 1953) #Billy Marshall Stoneking (born 1947) #Arthur Patchett Martin (1851-1902) #Catherine Edith Macauley Martin (1848-1937) #David Martin (1915-1997) #Philip Martin (1931-2005) #John Mateer (born 1971) #Ray Mathew (1929-2002) #Harley Matthews (1889–1968) #Furnley Maurice (1881–1942) #Don Maynard (born 1937) #James McAuley (1917–1976) #Ian McBryde (born 1953) #David McCooey (born 1967) #George Gordon McCrae (1833–1927) #Hugh McCrae (1876–1958) #Ronald McCuaig (1908–1993) #Nan McDonald (1921–1974) #Roger McDonald (born 1941) #Raymond Herbert McGrath (1903–1977) #J.A.R. McKellar (1904–1932) #Greg McLaren (born 1967) #Rhyll McMaster (born 1947) #Philip Mead (born 1953) #Louisa Anne Meredith (1812–1895) #James Lionel Michael (1824–1868) #Peter Minter (born 1967) #Sudesh Mishra #Ernest G. Moll (1900-1997) #J. Sheridan Moore (1828-1871) #T. Inglis Moore (1901-1979) #Mal Morgan (1935-1999) #Frank Morton (1869-1923) #Ian Mudie (1911-1976) #Mudrooroo #Edwin Greenslade Murphy (1866-1939) #R.D. Murphy (1910) #Les Murray (born 1938) #David Musgrave (born 1965) N ]] #John Shaw Neilson (1872-1942) #Philip Neilsen (born 1949) Poet and children's author #James Hume Nisbet (1849-1923) Scottish-Australian author and artist #Oodgeroo Noonuccal (Kath Walker) (1920-1993) Indigenous Australian poet and human rights activist O *Mark O'Connor (born 1945) Poet and environmental activist *Bernard O'Dowd (1866–1953) Co-founder of paper Tocsin , left-wing activist and journalist *Ernest O'Ferrall (1881–1925) "Kodak" *Mark O'Flynn (born 1958) Australian poet, playwright, author *Will H. Ogilvie (1869–1963) Scots-Australian outback poet *John Bernard O'Hara (1862–1927) Poet and schoolteacher *Pixie O'Harris (1903–1991) Poet, artist, children's book illustrator and author *Dowell O'Reilly (1865–1923) Poet, short-story writer and politician *Ouyang Yu (born 1955) Chinese Australian poet and novelist *Jan Owen (born 1940) Award-winning poet, creative writing teacher and editor P ]] #Geoff Page (born 1940) #David Lewis Paget (born 1944) #Nettie Palmer (1885–1964) #Aristides Paradissis (1923–2006) #Andrew Barton "Banjo" Paterson (1864–{in poetry|1941]) Archetypal bush poet, "Waltzing Matilda", "The Man from Snowy River" and "Clancy of the Overflow". #James Picot (1906–1944) #Pi O (ÐŸ O) (born 1951) Anarchist experimental poet, long poem 24 Hrs about Fitzroy, Melbourne #Marie E.J. Pitt (1869–1948) #Marjorie Pizer (born 1920) #Marcella Polain (born 1958) #Dorothy Porter (1954–2008) Best known for verse novel The Monkey's Mask #Hal Porter (1911–1984) #Peter Porter (1929-2010), Australia / England #Craig Powell (born 1940) #Helen Power (1870–1957) Q #Patrick Edward Quinn (1862-1926) #Roderic Quinn (1867-1949) R #Jennifer Rankin (1941–1979) #Robyn Ravlich (born 1949) #Elizabeth Riddell (1910–1998) #Nigel Roberts (born 1941) #Roland Robinson (1912–1992) #Judith Rodriguez (born 1936) #Eric Rolls (born 1923) #Peter Rose (born 1955) #David Rowbotham (born 1924) #Noel Rowe (born 1951) #Richard Rowe (1828-1879) #J.R. Rowland (1925–1996) #Graham Rowlands (born 1947) #Gig Ryan (born 1956) #Tracy Ryan (born 1964) S #Wadih Saadeh (born 1948) #Kristopher Saknussemm (born 1958) #Philip Salom (born 1950) #Andrew Sant (born 1950) #Dipti Saravanamuttu (born 1960) #Jen Saunders #Dipti Saravanamuttu (1960) #Jaya Savige (born 1978) #Bel Schenk (born 1975) #John A. Scott (born 1949) #Margaret Scott (1934-2005) #Thomas W. Shapcott (born 1935) #Jemal Sharah (born 1969) #Michael Sharkey (born 1946), New South Wales #Winifred Shaw (born 1905) #Nathan Shepherdson (born 1965) #Andrea Sherwood (1962) #Hami Shoghi (1986) #R.A. Simpson (born 1929) #Robert Simpson (born 1969) #Tim Sinclair (born 1972) #Malobi Sinha (born 1970) #Tom Skeyhill (fl. 1915) #Alex Skovron (born 1948) #Peter Skrzynecki (born 1945) #Andrew Slattery (born 1980) #Kenneth Slessor (1901-1971) #Peter Smiley (born 1791) #Vivian Smith (born 1933) #Charles H. Souter (1864-1944) #Thomas E. Spencer (1845-1910) #Nicolette Stasko (born 1950) #A.G. Stephens (1865-1933) #James Brunton Stephens (1835-1902), Scotland / Australia #Amanda Stewart (born 1959) #Douglas Stewart (1913-1985) #Harold Stewart (1916-1995) #Randolph Stow (born 1935) #Jennifer Strauss (born 1933) #Roberta "Bobbi" Sykes (1943-2010) T *Maria Takolander (born 1973) poet and literary critic *Andrew Taylor (born 1940) *Ken Taylor (born 1930) *thalia (born 1952) *Charles R. Thatcher (1831–1882?) *Sandra Thibodeaux *Colin Thiele (1920–2006) *Margaret Thomas (1842-1929) *John Thompson (1907–1968), poet and broadcaster *Tim Thorne (born 1944) *Michael Thwaites (1915–2005) *Richard Tipping (born 1949) *Hugh Tolhurst (born 1966) *Charles Tompson (1806-1883) *John Tranter (born 1943) *Dimitris Tsaloumas (born 1921) V *Val Vallis (born 1916) *Vicki Viidikas (1948–1998) *Brian Vrepont (1882–1955) W *Chris Wallace-Crabbe (born 1934) *Robert Walker (born 1958) *Ania Walwicz (born 1951) *Samuel Wagan Watson (born 1972) *Alan Wearne (born 1948) *Francis Webb (1925–1973) *Archie Weller (born 1957) *William Wentworth (1790–1872) *Deb Westbury (born 1954) *Herb Wharton (born 1936) *Les Wicks (born 1955) *Donna Williams (born 1963) *Lauren Williams *Stephen J. Williams (born 1958) *Frank S. Williamson (1865–1936) *Liz Winfield (born 1964) *Amy Witting (1918-2001) *A. J. Wood (born 1906) *P. S. Woodard (born 1958) *David McKee Wright (1869–1928) *Judith Wright (1915–2000) *George Wright (born 2002) Y *Morgan Yasbincek (born 1964) *Ouyang Yu (born 1955) Z *Komninos Zervos (born 1950) *Fay Zwicky (born 1933) See also *Poetry *List of poets *List of English language poets *Australian literature *Australian poetry *Category:Australian poets *Poets Union References * Geoff Page A Reader's Guide to Contemporary Australian Poetry, UQP, 1995. * William Wilde Australian Poets and Their Works, Oxford, 1996. Notes External links * Poetry Resource is an Australian website for students of poetry. * Poets Union * The Australian Poets Group on Flickr contains images of Australian poets. sl:Seznam avstralskih pesnikov Poets Australian Category:Australian poets